


Bus stop

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: It takes Merlin a while to be brave enough to approach a stranger





	Bus stop

Merlin smiled at the stranger at the other end of the bus stop. He took this bus very often and he’d never seen the man before. He was tall and blond and had blue eyes and that was just what he liked and the man had even smiled back when he did it the first time. 

Should he just go and say hi? Could he do it? He usually wasn’t shy, but…a complete stranger? 

By the looks of it, the man was out of his league anyway. His clothes screamed designer, his shoes probably cost more than the rent Merlin paid for his small place. 

But what the heck? The man couldn’t do more than brush him off, right? Just as Merlin took a deep breath, the man pulled a mobile out of his pocket and accepted a call. Alright, Merlin would wait. 

A bus from a different line pulled up, lots of people disembarked and for a moment, Merlin lost sight of the blond. 

When the bus pulled away from the curb, the man was gone.


End file.
